


Introverts Unite

by 15Strawberries



Series: Voltron Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Hunk bond, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Voltron Rare Pair Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Strawberries/pseuds/15Strawberries
Summary: An unpleasant surprise leads to an unexpected bonding moment for Keith





	

Keith walked out of the chaos that had erupted in the rec room, trying not to feel unreasonably, unconscionably, betrayed.

He thought he knew his team mates. Sure he’d only been peripherally aware of Lance back at the Garrison, and hadn’t known Hunk or Pidge at all before the three of them had come crashing into his life, but still. They had trained, fought, and lived together for weeks. They had _formed Voltron_.

And there were still secrets between them.

Well. Maybe secrets wasn’t exactly the right word. All the signs had been there, if only he’d bothered to look past his own prejudices to see the truth.

Pidge was an _extrovert_.

Keith had not seen that one coming.

He wandered through the halls of the castle, trying not to sulk. He had just managed to get comfortable in the rec room. There was a book he'd found in storage that Coran had translated for him and Pidge had been working quietly on one of her own projects. Then _Lance_ had come storming in with the mice hanging off his jacket and started talking a mile a minute about circuses and training. Keith kept waiting for Pidge to shut Lance down, or at least tell him to go bother Hunk, but noooo, she’d closed her laptop and started _making suggestions_.

He had left when they started rigging up a mouse-sized tightrope out of shoe strings and duct tape, finally admitting defeat.

He couldn’t believe he had missed such an important detail about Pidge. The evidence was right there, now that he thought about it, and he--

A weird thumping noise was coming from the kitchen. Keith froze, then drew his bayard, creeping up to the door and peeking inside.

Hunk glanced up at him, nodded, then went back to what he was doing.

Which was . . . punching food goo?

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, putting his bayard away as he leaned on the doorway.

“Making bread,” Hunk said, sprinkling a handful of blue-grey dust onto the food goo and the counter he was working on, “Hopefully. We’ll see how it turns out.”

Keith watched him for a little longer. That actually looked like fun.

“Want some help?”

“If you like,” Hunk nodded toward a covered bowl at the end of the counter, “That batch should be about ready to start kneading.”

Keith peeled off his gloves and ran his hands under the sonic sterilizer, shaking out the buzz it left in his fingers.

Washing up without water was still so weird.

Keith dumped the bowl of-- well, it wasn’t really goo anymore, it had the consistency of silly putty-- onto the counter. He sprinkled a handful of dust from the bag Hunk had passed him, then started to punch.

“Dude,” Hunk said, getting his attention. It wasn’t punching at all, Keith could see now that he was paying attention. Hunk folded the dough in on itself with the heels of his hands, “Like this.”

Keith nodded, adjusting his technique, and continued on.

They worked in silence for several more minutes before Hunk spoke again, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Keith said, then made a face, “Pidge and Lance are teaching the mice circus tricks.”

Hunk winced in sympathy, “That sounds . . . loud.”

“Very,” Keith said emphatically, “Very, very loud.”

“She really doesn’t look like an extrovert, does she?”

“Nope,” Keith said, then stopped, staring at Hunk, “Wait, you _knew_?”

“Keith, we were on the same team back at the Garrison. Of course I knew.” Hunk divided his dough in two, forming them into loaves. “I mean, she was more interested in scanning for alien chatter than anything else back then, but you could still tell.”

“Well now I feel really stupid.” Keith muttered, going back to punching his dough.

“You only just figured it out?”

Keith’s shoulders hunched, “Yes?”

“Dude,” Hunk stared at him incredulously, “After we were seperated she built trash replicas of us to keep herself company _within an hour_.”

“I know.”

“When we were running from Zarkon after the Olkari mission she went to _help Coran_ with the warp drive when the rest of us just wanted to take a nap!”

“I know, I know,” Keith groaned, “It’s just . . . she’s small, and those glasses, and she’s really quiet when she’s working on a project--”

“Only when she’s working on a project.” Hunk pointed out.

Keith grimaced, “It surprised me.” He said, ”You holing up in here whenever you get the chance makes a lot more sense now.”

“With those two, I take my peace and quiet where I can take it.” Hunk said sagely, putting his tray in the oven.

Keith grunted in agreement, then looked suspiciously at Hunk, “You’re not secretly an extrovert too, are you?”

“Oh God, no. Introvert through and through.”

“Good.” Keith said, then went back to punching dough.


End file.
